It will be appreciated that there are number of different types of helmets that are used across many different industries; however, they all are a form of protective gear. For example, wearing hard hats is standard practice when working in a construction site, as well as when operating heavy industrial equipment, etc. Sports athletes, such as baseball and football players, also wear helmets for protection and it is one of the most critical pieces of equipment for a professional race car driver. Helmets are also used in the military services. One type of helmet that is one of the most commonly seen is a bicycle helmet.
In fact, in most states, the wearing of a bicycle helmet is mandatory by law for all riders or at least riders that are less than a certain age. In certain events or situations, such as a group ride or a professional cyclist or policeman cyclist, etc., it would be advantageous for the riders to have the capabilities to communicate amongst each other in a safe manner. Since bicycle riding requires that both hands of the rider be placed on the handle bars, it is out of the question that for the rider to hold a communications device while riding the bicycle. In addition, in most applications, it is very difficult to fit electronic equipment, including speakers and the like, within the tight confines of the helmet due to the construction of the helmet itself. In addition, the installation and removal of such equipment is also a challenge.
As is well known, Bluetooth is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, personal computers, printers, GPS receivers, digital cameras and video game consoles over a secure, globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. One of the more prevalent applications of Bluetooth is the wireless control of and communication between a mobile phone and a hands-free headset that allows the transfer of sound data between the two devices.
The present assignee has a number of products that are commercially available and are marked to motorcycle riders. These products are typically wireless communications units that are adapted to be attached to motorcycle helmets and each includes a device that interfaces with the Bluetooth functionality of the user's mobile phone.
One segment of the industry that has not been addressed is the incorporation of a communications or entertainment system into a conventional bicycle helmet and therefore, there is a perceived need to provide such device that easily mounts to a conventional bicycle helmet.